Of Roses and Tea
by Raven in the Ash Tree
Summary: My name's Hiromi Aonozuka and I've been planning on keeping my name that way until I die. But of course, my mother has a different plan in mind. That plan leads me to rejoining my cousins in Japan, meeting my husband-to-be and a whole slew of... interesting events. Not exactly what I had planned for my second year of high school.
1. Chapter 1

**Of Roses and Tea**

Chapter One - Back to Japan?

* * *

"It's been decided."

My shoulders were sore from hunching over my desk, one arm numb from propping my head up for so long. The books strewn across my best had no order to them and by this point I didn't really care. I'd finished just about all my homework for the day, along with a couple of assignments due in the next couple of weeks.

"Hiromi-tan! Listen when I'm talking to you!"

I tilted my head up, staring blankly at the older woman standing in my doorway. Eriko Aonozuka stood with her hand still tightly gripping the doorknob and a cheerful expression on her pretty face. It was a wonder people didn't mistake her for my older sister. Eriko had the face of a model and the attention span of a three year old.

I let out a long sigh, "Sorry, Okaa-san. It wasn't my intention to ignore you."

"Yes it was, but that's okay! I come bearing good news!"

Oh good lord, what it could it possibly be this time? Last time 'good news' meant a trip to England and the time before that was my grandmother coming to visit. Said visit ended up stretching out to be a yearlong stay. Do you have any idea how hard it is to constantly be smiling around Natsuko Hill? Very hard.

"What's the good news, Okaa-san?" I asked, humouring her.

"I just made an amazing alignment with one of our competitors in Japan!"

I leaned back in my chair, the plush padding cushioning my sore shoulder blades as I pressed into it. Eriko had a look on her face, one that practically screamed 'run-away!', but I never seemed to heed that warning for some reason. Maybe I was a bit of a masochist. I watched her practically skip into my room, her eyes gleaming with something that promised pain and torment for me.

"You know our family is closely related to the Haninozuka Clan, correct?"

"Okaa-san, 'closely related' is a very poor way of saying cousins."

Eriko waved my comment off, her graceful walk bringing her to stop right in front of my desk.

"Closely related, cousins, extended family, it's all the same," she said. "Back to the point of my coming into your lair –"

"Pranced in, actually."

"The point," she repeated, narrowing her eyes at me. "Is that we've been invited to go back to Japan and stay with them."

The gleam in her eyes seemed even more threatening than the mischievous look on her face. That little voice in my head that had been screaming at me to run away, now while I still had the chance, was suddenly ten times louder. Obviously there was more to this story than what Eriko had told me so far. Never one to completely ignore my instincts, I glanced around the room in search of an escape route.

There was always the door. Eriko had moved far enough away from it that I could easily slip through and out to safety. Or there was the window behind me where I could feel a soft breeze dancing its way through. It was a two story jump, but one that I wasn't keen on taking. I didn't really feel like spending months with casts on my arms and legs.

I glanced back at the door again, noting the distance between the edge of my desk and where Eriko was standing.

No, there wasn't enough space for me to avoid her arms.

"What else is there?" I asked slowly. A menacing grin spread across the woman's lips and I swallowed nervously. "O-Okaa-san?"

"We'll be staying with your uncle while you..." She leaned down towards me, her eyes gleaming in the low light. "Get close to your new fiancé."

Oh, right.

Fiancé.

Wait, what?!

My eyes widened and I stood, my chair hitting the wall behind me and I stared at Eriko. I'm sure the horror I was feeling was pretty much written on my face as I stared at the woman who gave birth to me. My mind was blank. Only the word fiancé echoing around in my skull.

"Oh! I surprised Hiromi-tan! I surprised Hiromi-tan!" She sang and spun in a quick circle, laughing merrily while her long skirt twirled around with her.

"You're joking, right?!"

Eriko stopped spinning, the wide and menacing grin still in place. "I'm completely serious, Hiromi! It's about time we got you a man and Lord knows that you're never going to find one with that air of perfection you put on. It scares boys away."

"No, you're joking. This is just another evil plot of yours to get me into Japanese culture."

"Oh no, Hiromi-tan, this is nothing of the sort. Both your father and I feel that it's time for you to grow up and leave behind this fantasy of yours that you will never be married."

I fell back into my chair without another word. If Eiji Aonozuka was being brought into the conversation then I knew that Eriko wasn't joking. She was really sending me back to Japan. I leaned my head back into the cushions of my desk chair and stared up at the ceiling.

Ignoring my slightly melodramatic reaction, Eriko continued ploughing through. "It's been years since you've been in Japan, and even longer since you've seen your cousins. I hear both are growing up to be fine young men. Mitsukuni is on his way to graduating, you'll be there for his last year! And Yasuchika will be going into high school next year, isn't that great? You'll be there for both!"

It wasn't that I disliked my cousins. Not at all, actually. But the last time I'd seen the two boys they'd been so... Intense. It felt like both were drawing away from me and more towards their martial arts. It sucked. Especially since they were the only kids I'd been close too while growing up.

"It's all in the name of fashion!"

My head snapped down, wide eyes taking in Eriko again. She must have been talking more and I'd probably blocked her out.

Nothing new there.

"Fashion," I repeated dully.

She nodded erratically. "You remember our long time rivalry with Yuzuha Hitachiin?" she asked, probably knowing that I'd been ignoring her the first time.

"You mean _your_ long time rivalry with Yuzaha-san."

"Yes, yes. Anyway, the two of us have decided to align our companies."

There was a long pause and I cringed. There was a mischievous aura radiating from Eriko again and I had an intensely bad feeling that this 'alignment' with the Hitachiin Company would involve me.

"We're arranging you and Yuzahas' youngest son to be married."

I leaned forward, pressing my cool fingers against my eyelids. My sharp elbows dug into the muscle of my thighs, not that I was really caring at this point. What were a few bruises compared to my future being ripped away?

"And you did all of this without talking to me about it," I mumbled.

"Speak up, Hiromi-tan. I can't understand you when you're talking so quietly."

"Okaa-san, you can't just talk about my future with a complete stranger without talking to me first."

Eriko's grin shifted into a childish pout, "I thought you'd be pleased Hiromi-tan. You'd be the perfect model for both of our clothing lines."

"Is that all you think about?" I sighed.

"Of course! You're such a pretty girl!"

I pushed my fingers through my hair, sitting up straight again and staring at Eriko. "Otou-san approved of this? Are you sure?"

"Hiromi-tan, does this face lie?" She pointed up at herself, her pout turning into a stern look that didn't suit her at all.

I shrugged. "I was just asking. I know you have a tendency to go behind Otou-sans' back with these things."

The only response I got was a girly giggle from the elder woman.

"So, when are we leaving?"

Eriko squealed, stretching her arms out and twirling. Once she finished her strange little celebration she took a pen from my desk and went over to my calendar. Uncapping the pen, Eriko circled a specific number on the May page in the blue ink.

She capped the pen again and nodded, her smile returning full force. "May fifteenth, you'd better be ready Hiromi-tan!"

Some good news...

* * *

**Hello there all you lovely ladies and gents who've stumbled across my story.**

**It's a pleasure to meet you :)**

**I'm hoping that by this point you're still reading because you've enjoyed this first chapter. Yes? Good! Then maybe you'd be so helpful as to review? Tell me what you think? Tell me what you think needs editing? What you think of Hiromi and Eriko so far?**

**Well, I'd be very, _very_ happy if you _do_ decide to review or even follow the story. Both would make me smile and type a little faster.**

**So, I shall see you all in the next chapter!**

**Sayonara my sweets!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Of Tea and Roses**

Chapter Two - Arrival!

* * *

The whole getting to Japan part was pretty simple. It was summer break in Japan, so I didn't have to worry about studying for exams, and the maids were always helpful when it came to packing up. While they covered our furniture, packed away the dishes and tidied up the empty guest rooms Eriko and I packed away our personal things. It also helped that Eriko was constantly peeking into my room and making small jabs at my packing speed.

When we landed Eriko seems to practically _beam_ with joy. "Ah, doesn't the air seem so much fresher here?" Eriko asked, dramatically inhaling a lung full of air as she came down the steps of our private jet.

"Okaa-san, the air here is the exact same as the air in Canada," I sighed, trailing behind her.

"Oh hush, Hiromi-tan. Enjoy the simple things in life."

I rolled my eyes and started towards the limo. The driver stood silently beside the open door, waiting for us to get in. The driver game me a small, polite bow and I nodded in return. I turned and found Eriko still standing in front of the jet.

"Okaa-san! Come on! The driver's waiting."

"It's fine, Hiromi-sama. I'm here to service you and Eriko-sama."

I gave a small smile, "If I don't insist on her getting a move on we'll never leave."

"Stop being such a spoil sport, Hiromi-tan. Enjoy it! We're finally back in Japan! You should be cheering, jumping in joy, something!"

She had finally moved to the limo. "Sorry Okaa-san, I'm just not as excited about this as you are."

Eriko pouted. "You're never excited for anything anymore, Hiromi-tan."

"There's nothing to be excited for."

She huffed and slid into the limo, "Such a cruel child I have."

I shook my head and got in after her, the driver closing the door behind me. The inside was at the perfect room temperature; the leather seats just cool enough to not stick to my legs. Eriko neatly crossed her ankles and leaned against the other door.

I took a moment to observe the other female.

Eriko Aonozuka was a lovely, young looking woman. She had waist-length, honey coloured hair and wide, childish eyes. Being a former model, Eriko was tall and willowy, her curves just barely noticeable. She wore a black tunic shirt with white leggings underneath and high boots. All clothing she'd designed of course.

Sometimes it was a blessing and a curse to look like her.

There were very few differences between Eriko and me. My blond hair was darker, more like warm honey, and shoulder-length. While Eriko had pretty brown eyes, I had Eijis' light blue eyes with Erikos' shape. I had the opposite of her figure though; short and thin - barely any muscles - with Eijis' slightly tanned skin.

"Are you at least excited about seeing Mitsukuni and Yasuchika? Your uncle tells me they're very eager for our arrival."

I turned my eyes away from Eriko, leaning my elbow on door beside me.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Apparently Mitsukuni quite the martial arts club last year and Yasuchika is now on his way to being captain like his big brother."

A small smile fought its way onto my lips. Mitsukuni had never been happy with his family's strict rules. I was ninety-three percent certain that Mitsukuni's bedroom was still filled with stuffed animals, and had sugary treats hidden under his bed. Actually, I still had the pair to his precious Usa-chan. Sadly... I hadn't come up with a very good name for the little blue bunny. His name was still Ao-chan. When Yasuchika got a bit older he found it funny that I gave my bunny a name so similar to my family name.

"You'll be going back to Ouran Academy with them, and you'll get to see all your old friends."

I scoffed, the smile falling and turning into a scowl.

"Yeah, I'm so sure they'll remember me. I mean, it's not like it's been five years or anything."

"Hiromi-tan, you need to stop being so negative! And if you keep scowling you'll have wrinkles before I do!"

"Actually, that would be due to the fact that you're a moisturizer maniac."

I glanced over and found Eriko grinning at me. "Moisturizer maniac, huh? We'll see about that when I'm sixty and still looking young and pretty and you're forty with wrinkles."

I chuckled and shook my head.

"Also," Eriko started only a little softer this time. "Your father wants us to join him for dinner next week."

I froze, eyes widely staring back at her. She gave a small smile and stretched her arms out in front of her.

"O-Okaa-san, is that really alright with you?"

She laughed, a completely fake laugh that I could see right through. "It's alright. You're also his daughter after all. It's not like I can always hog you, especially since we'll be living with his family."

"You know that Oji-san thinks of you like a little sister."

Eriko shook her head, "Either way, its best that we just give your father what he wants. Plus, I really do miss seeing your brother."

I clenched my teeth together, turning back to the window with narrowed eyes.

Eiji Aonozuka and Eriko Aonozuka divorced five years ago; it was why Eriko and I moved overseas. I knew that she still loved Eiji, but the man was constantly running around behind her back with other women. When I was younger, I'd constantly be worried about Eriko, and most nights I'd sleep in her room with her, just to keep her company and to distract her.

When they split up there was a deal between the two about who would care for their children, A.K.A. me and my twin brother – Kosei Aonozuka. Eiji felt that it would be smart to have his male child take over the Aonozuka family dojos while his female child went off with his wife. Since that day I'd always resented Eiji and Japan for all the bad memories I'd collected.

"I'm only going because I know Otou-san will start arguing if I don't. But I'm not promising smiles and cheeriness."

Eriko let out a soft chuckle and patted my arm, "When have I ever asked."

I nodded and let myself relax against the leather seats.

"You know," Eriko chirped. "There's going to be a lot of eye candy at your school. Maybe we should switch places."

And the usual Eriko was back.

* * *

The Haninozuka home was just like I remembered it; big.

It was amusing to think of my tiny cousin running around in the halls of such a large house with his little pink bunny tucked under his arm. Poor Yasuchika was probably going insane trying to keep track of his childish older brother.

I slid out of the limo and noticed the group of maids standing at the doors, waiting to greet us, which probably meant that Yorihisa, my uncle, wasn't home just yet.

Our things had been delivered to the house the day before, arriving before us so that the servants could get things ready.

"It's just like old times, Hiromi-tan!" Eriko squealed as she wrapped her arms around my neck from behind.

"Okaa-san! Don't go grabbing people like that!"

"Hiromi-tan is mean," she pouted, but removed herself from me and pranced towards the doors.

I gave a loud sigh and followed behind, hearing the driver snickering behind me.

"Welcome Eriko-sama and Hiromi-sama," the maids greeted in unison.

It was a little startling actually. I eyed the neatly dressed women warily while Eriko laughed joyously.

"This is how it's done! I can't remember the last time I got a welcome like that!"

"You got the same welcome when we went to stay with Obaa-san."

"Oh shush and get inside already. I'm sure Mitsukuni and Yasuchika are waiting."

I followed behind the older woman a little bit more reluctantly. Inside was just as enormous as I remembered, only a little less overwhelming, probably because I wasn't as small as I was the last time I'd been here. The house was a perfect mixture of traditional Japanese and modern homes. The floors were all polished hardwood while the doors were all shoji sliding doors. It was definitely a pretty place.

We removed our shoes and tucked them neatly in the entrance, the toes facing out. As soon as we stepped into the main entrance of the house I was attacked. Not any normal attack where you fear for your life. Oh no.

I was attacked by a flying blond child.

"Omph!"

"Hiromi! Hiromi is finally here!"

I laughed, possibly the first real laugh I'd given in a long time, making sure to wrap my arms around Mitsukuni's back while he clung to me.

"Hello to you too, Mitsukuni."

"Welcome home!"

* * *

**Hello my lovely viewers!**

**I'm so glad to have seen some reviews for my story. You guys have no idea how happy it made me. Sooo, I'm going to do all my replies at the end of my authors notes, just so I can organize it all and I don't have to worry about accidently forgetting to reply to people, kay?**

**So, if you guys could do what you did before - read, review favourite, all that fun stuff. I'd really appreciate it and I'll be a very happy camper.**

**Guest - _Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad that you liked it :D_**

**Lady Cocoa - _I don't usually write such strange characters as Eriko, so I figured it would be fun to have such an upbeat and childish character in the story. You got it! I love that Kaoru is such a sweety compared to Hikaru and he's not usually given much attention outside their 'brotherly love' look. So I figured he'd be a good decision for the love interest in my fiction. But don't you worry! There's going to be a lot of events between Hiromi and Kaoru falling in love._**

**Adieu!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Of Tea and Roses**

Chapter Three - The Cousins Reunited!

* * *

Mitsukuni lowered himself down from where he clung to my torso. I noted the height difference and smiled down at him. Last time we met we'd been the same height and now I was a good two or three heads taller than my cousin. But that didn't stop the huge grin on his face, his pearly whites showing. Inwardly I sent out a thanks to Takashi for keeping such a close eye on our cousin, Lord knows he wouldn't brush his teeth without some reminding.

"You're really staying, Hiromi?" I smiled a little wider and nodded. I swear his grin got bigger. I wasn't even sure how his face wasn't ripping in two. "That's awesome! Otou-san said you'd be going to school with Takashi and me! We can drive to school together!"

I chuckled softly and nodded again.

Takashi was Mitsuki's cousin on his father's side. I was his cousin on his late mother's side. Takashi was kind of like Mitsukuni's self-appointed caretaker and he went everywhere with him. I don't think there was a memory anywhere in my mind where Takashi wasn't watching over Mitsukuni.

He grabbed my hand and started pulling me away from the entrance. I glanced over my shoulder at Eriko and she waved her hands forward in a 'shoo' motion. So I sighed and let Mitsukuni drag me along. It wasn't like I'd be able to pull away if he didn't want me to anyway.

"Chika-chan is at the dojo right now, but he'll be back for dinner. Otou-san will be back by then too. He's teaching at one of our local dojos."

I listened with half an ear as I watched the halls, making sure I could remember the way back to the entrance. I probably wouldn't be able to remember the layout of the house well. Actually, I'm pretty sure I got lost more often than not last time I was there.

"So you're home by yourself?"

I turned to look down at the back of Mitsukuni's head as he shook his head. "Nope! Takashi is here to visit. He's really excited to see you too!" He turned slightly and smiled. "We're your welcome party!"

I raised an eyebrow. Takashi being excited wasn't something I could really imagine. The teen was more the calm, silent type who stood quietly in the background and observed. You'd see more expression on a rock than on Takashi.

Mitsukuni pulled me into a familiar room - the family living room. One wall had a collection of family photos - Mitsukuni fighting in one of his first martial arts competitions, Yasuchika being held in his mother's arms, Mitsukuni, Takashi and me sleeping in Takashi's bed when we were little and many more. The picture frames were organized nicely in a diamond shape behind the couch across from the doorway. Two love seats sat diagonally from the couch, tilted towards it for better seating arrangements. An old coffee table sat in the middle and on the wall, beside the door, was a large bookcase filled to the brim with various books about almost everything.

Mitsukuni let go of my hand and launched himself onto the couch where the stoic Takashi sat. He happily tucked himself into a ball and rolled back and forth across the remaining cushions. Takashi lifted his head and the corner of his mouth turned, bringing to light to his normally neutral expression.

"Hello Takashi," I greeted and walked over. He stood, careful not to knock Mitsukuni off the couch. He met me halfway and easily enfolded my small body in his tall embrace. Takashi was much taller than I was, having to lean down a little to be able to wrap his arms around just my shoulders. "Long time no see, huh?"

"Yeah."

I smiled and pushed my face against the older teen's chest, wrapping my arms around his torso.

It was nice, being with the two cousins again. Five years ago we'd been drifting apart - or at least it felt like it to me. Mitsukuni was so engrossed in forcing himself to stick to his martial arts that he started drifting from everything else. Takashi was always so quiet and at that point I'd needed someone to fill in the space the little chatterbox had left.

Now though, everything just felt warm.

Takashi let go, but kept his hand on my shoulder. He led me over to the love seat on the right and sat back down in the corner of the couch closest to me.

"Did Obaa-chan tell you about the club we're in, Hiromi?" Mitsukuni asked, rolling and unfolding so that his chin was resting on Takashi's leg.

I shook my head. "She only told me that you left the martial arts club."

He nodded and gave a sheepish smile. "Yeah, Tama-chan helped me see that I was forcing myself to do something I didn't love."

My head tilted a little. "Tama-chan?"

Mitsukuni nodded eagerly. "Yeah! Tama-chan is the king of the host club that me and Takashi are in!"

Wait... Host club?

"You're in a host club," I repeated slowly.

"Yep! I get to eat lots of cake and make pretty girls smile!"

Well that explained it. This 'Tama-chan' lured my cousin in with sweets. But, knowing Mitsukuni, there was probably more than what he was saying. I could still remember how sad the little teen was when I left five years ago. Maybe this Tama-chan helped him get over whatever it was that was bugging him. He seemed happier and brighter now.

"You should come and visit Takashi and me at the club sometime! You can come meet Tama-chan, Kyo-chan and the others."

I chuckled. Mitsukuni always loved his nicknames.

"I'll have to thank Tama-chan for helping you out," I said and Mitsukuni's smile softened.

"I think Tama-chan would like that."

"Yeah," Takashi added.

* * *

"Hiromi, your mother tells me that you haven't been involved in clubs lately."

I looked up from my rice bowl, towards where Yorihisa sat at the head of the table, and shrugged. "There weren't any clubs at my school that interested me. They were all little clubs like choir or yearbook club. And I'm not very interested in western sports."

From across the table Mitsukuni tilted his head, looking very cute. "You don't do martial arts any more, Hiromi?"

I shook my head. "I haven't participated in any martial arts since I left. And they don't have kendo over there."

What can I say? I'm related to the Haninozula family. I don't know anyone in my family who doesn't know at least a _little_ judo or karate. Even Eriko learned when she was engaged to Eiji. It was good for a girl like me; small and unintimidating. It'd be a surprise for any guy who tried to mess with me.

"Will you be taking up martial arts again?" Yorihisa asked, his narrow blue eyes trained on me.

My uncle, Yorihisa Haninozuka, was a very stern man. His wild mane of greying blond hair made him seem ferocious and when he looked at you, it was like he could see everything you were hiding. But when he wasn't concerned with the future of his family, Yorihisa was a fun man who loved talking. It was probably where Mitsukuni got it from.

"I don't think I will be. I'd like to focus on my education. Maybe in the future I'll start again or maybe I'll join the orchestra again."

Mitsukuni jumped up, startling his brother beside him. "You still play the violin?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Of course."

"I didn't know! You were so good when you left, Hiromi. I can't wait to hear you play again." From Mitsukuni's other side Takashi nodded.

Yasuchika cleared his throat. "Are you planning on going into a music career when you finish school, Hiromi? Or are your interests somewhere else?"

I blinked at the youngest Haninozuka boy. Between the two siblings Yasuchika was the more 'normal' one. He preferred to keep a good head on his shoulders all the time. Mitsukuni on the other hand was much more fun-loving and childish, but he had his moments.

"I haven't really thought about it," I told him and finished what was left in my rice bowl. "I have more than enough options that I need to take into consideration."

I really hadn't. After high school there were so many possibilities that I could be looking at. I could do modelling for Eriko's company, which would pretty much land me a job for the rest of my life. I could go to college for business and take over the company once Eriko retired. I could also go to school for music - something that was as much a part of my life as martial arts or modelling.

"And you have to think about the engagement!" Eriko reminded, like I had somehow forgotten.

Ha. Like I could just _forget_ that little detail of my life.

Three pairs of chopsticks fell onto the table.

"You're _what_?!"

I met the shocked eyes of my two cousins and Takashi's mildly startled ones and shrugged. "Okaa-chan got me engaged to some guy who's the son of her rival. I don't have a choice in the matter."

"Boys, don't let your chopsticks sit on the table like that," Yorihisa scolded, but there was an amused smile on his face. "I don't see why you're all shocked - Hiromi is a pretty young woman that anyone would be lucky to have."

Mitsukuni grabbed his chopsticks while he spoke, "I didn't think Hiromi _wanted_ to get an arranged marriage."

I let out a soft sigh before moving on to the grilled fish on my plate. "I don't want to be married, but I'm only sixteen and Okaa-chan has already arranged it with the approval of Otou-san."

I wouldn't say out loud how much it irked me that she hadn't spoken to me before settling the matter. Here I am, sixteen and already engaged to a stranger.

Eriko huffed and jabbed her chopsticks in the air, their points directed at me. "Don't act like it's all my fault, missy. You should be happy I was able to hold off your grandmother as long as I had. She wanted to have you engaged the moment you were walking."

Well, that was something I hadn't heard before. "What do you mean?"

Eriko picked at her food for a second before shrugging, her long hair falling over one shoulder. "Your Obaa-san on your father's side, Makoto, wanted to engage you to Takashi over there. I refused and she said that she wanted you engaged, at the least, by the time you were eighteen."

"So why now?"

Eriko grinned. "It was the perfect opportunity!"

"For fashion," I continued with a blank expression. Blank was an easy thing to accomplish and it hid the irritation sparking in my chest.

Eriko nodded happily and let out a long, dreamy sigh. "For fashion."

I turned to Yorihisa, trying not to roll my eyes. "May I be excused, Ojii-san?" I hoped he didn't notice my clenched jaw or the way that my shoulders were tense and pushed back.

He nodded and I quietly said my thanks for the dinner.

"Ah, we'll be being excused too, Otou-san!" Mitsukuni announced with a smile.

I didn't bother waiting for them, there was no point to it. They both knew where I was going and could easily catch up if they wanted to. So I quickly made my way down the hall and stopped at the entrance of the house. I tugged on my flats and quickly fled from the Haninozuka house.

* * *

**Hello there guys!**

**I'm really sorry for the delay in this chapter. I've got a long story about it, but the basics are that I wasn't inspired and then I didn't have a laptop. And you know what the crappy thing is? This new latop doesn't have any writing programs besides freaking wordpad! So, that's why chapters are taking so long.**

**You guys will have to tell me if I'm getting the characters personalities right or not. I have a habit of getting a little OOC without meaning to.**

**Now... For the review answers!**

**Babygirlz \- _I'll be introducing Kaoru in a little bit, but I really want to get into Hiromi's character first. So hopefully you'll put up with a little bit more of a wait._**

**Molly Grace 16**_** \- Kaoru is one of my favourites too... But then again, I love all the Host Club members with all my heart. Hopefully you'll like my portrayal of all the characters.**_

**Enecs**_** \- **__**I'm glad you like it! And here you are, a new chapter :)**_

**Alright my lovelies, I'll be heading off now.**

**See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Of Tea and Roses**

Chapter 4 - You think I should WHAT?

* * *

One of the few places I _did_ remember how to get to was our old hang out place. It was an old maple tree that sat between the Haninozuka and Morinozuka family properties and stood tall and proud - kind of like the two families actually. In the bark was all of our initials, carved in with sharp rocks from when we were all children. There were a few trees scattered about, a field filling the rest of the space, but the oak was the biggest tree around.

When we were younger it was hard for us to understand why our parents couldn't give us the attention that we wanted. Out of irritation to our respective parents, the three of us left the Haninozuka house, just to get away from the hole our parents weren't filling. It wasn't running away, just an escape from emotions that two eight year olds and a seven year old didn't want to feel.

When we stumbled across the tree it was already bigger than the three of us, even if we had stood on each other's shoulders. The tree had a few low hanging branches that we were able to grab onto and heave ourselves up, hiding in the leaves.

Back then I hadn't been very close to Takashi. We had only really talked when we both found ourselves in the Haninozuka house, looking for attention from Mitsukuni. The two of us had never really gotten to know each other, even though our clans were close. But after spending the summer with the two boys, it was like I had that family bond that I desperately needed as a child. Mitsukuni and Takashi became my older brothers, rather than cousin and friend of the family.

And that was where the two teens found me. I had swung myself up into the higher branches of our maple tree and was relaxing in the cool breeze.

"Hiromi? Are you okay?" I looked down and found Takashi staring up at me from the ground, Mitsukuni clinging to his back as usual.

"Ah, hi guys," I chuckled sheepishly.

Mitsukuni pouted. "You really had us worried for a second there, Hiromi. We didn't know where you had gone. Takashi was super worried."

Takashi nodded, his face as void of emotions as ever. "Yeah."

I smiled a little at that. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause any trouble. I just needed to get out of the house."

Mitsukuni jumped up onto one of the branches from Takashi's shoulder. It was oddly graceful for someone who looked so young. He scurried up the branches, Takashi ended up following behind him at a steady pace. That guy had it easy having such long legs.

They settled onto separate branches, Takashi across from me and Mitsukuni a little higher up behind him.

"So, why did you get so angry, Hiromi?" Mitsukuni asked, swinging his legs back and forth and his bright blue eyes on me.

I frowned and tightened my grin on the branch below me. "Okaa-san acts like getting engaged isn't a very important thing. I know that sometimes it's necessary to get what you want in life, but I didn't want to get engaged to a stranger. I didn't want to come to Japan and I didn't want to do anything for the sake of _fashion_."

I let out a huge huff, pressing my lips together. I knew I was pouting, but it didn't matter - I was with one of the most childish seventeen year olds on the planet. It felt good to finally say something about the engagement. I hadn't said anything to Eriko when she first told me, instead I just rolled with the punches and did what I was told. At the time I hadn't had time to think over the new change in my life, but during the plane right back to Japan I had more than enough thinking time.

I didn't want to marry this Hitachiin guy. I didn't want to throw away any chance of ever finding _real_ love. A deep, dull ache started in my chest just thinking about it.

"I don't think Baa-chan meant to hurt you, Hiromi," Mitsukuni finally said. His cheerful and happy expression was replaced by a thoughtful look. "I think she's trying to make sure you're future is going to be a good one, no matter what you decide to do. I know that I would want to make sure that you were safe and taken care of."

Takashi smiled slightly and nodded his approval. "She probably thought long and hard about pairing you with this person," he said in a deep, slow voice.

My shoulders slumped. I couldn't exactly argue against what they were saying. I knew Eriko loved me. Actually, I think she had to _much_ love, not having her second child to coddle and love. So she probably put some of that love towards me.

"Who did she pick?" Mitsukuni suddenly asked, breaking me from my train of thought.

"Kaoru Hitachiin," I replied, having burnt the name into my memory.

"Kao-chan?!" the little blond teen shouted.

I jumped, eyes wide and leaned back to get a bit more distance between me and the shocked Mitsukuni.

"You're engaged to Kao-chan?!"

I don't think he really needed to ask that, but whatever.

I nodded. "Kaoru Hitachiin, youngest son of Yuzaha Hitachiin-san."

"He's in the club Takashi and me are in!"

"You've got to be joking," I choked out.

Mitsukuni shook his head. "No, it's true! Kaou-chan and Hika-chan are both in the Host Club!"

Fantastic. My future husband was a host.

* * *

"I'm really surprised you don't remember Kao-chan and Hika-chan. We used to go to school with them."

Ah, right. I could barely remember the second set of twins in the year under Kosei and I. The Hitachiin twins kept to themselves while Kosei and I had made our own friends. For me, Kyoya Ootori and Takashi were the only people outside my immediate family that I spent time with and Kosei branched out and hung out with multiple people from our grade.

"I kinda remember the two of them, but we never talked. They always sat by themselves when we all had recess, remember? I think Kosei talked to them once or twice during school activities."

"Ah, that's right! You didn't really play with anyone besides Takashi and me."

"And Kyoya," I added in.

Mitsukuni bobbed his head, a bright smile on his face. "That's right! You and Kyo-chan used to play together when Takashi and me couldn't! I forgot about that."

"Kyo-chan...? Wait, Kyoya's in your club too?" If I remembered right, Mitsukuni said that 'Kyo-chan' was part of his club too.

"Yep! He's the one who organizes everything."

Well, that did sound like Kyoya. "Why is everyone I know a member of your club?" I sighed.

Kyoya Ootori, one of the very few people who I spoke with in our grade back when I lived in Japan before. He was the youngest son of a very refined family. When we were little, just starting school at Ouran, we stuck together. Mostly it was because Kyoya was smart and calm, he kept a level head. Kyoya had liked me because I was quieter than the other kids and I think he enjoyed that I had been rather blunt as a kid.

"Well, Kosei isn't," Mitsukuni offered teasingly.

I sighed and shook my head. I already knew Kosei wasn't in the host club - he didn't even go to Ouran!

We were sitting in my new room, well, actually it was my old guest bedroom. I used to spend a lot of time at the Haninozuka family house and Yorihisa ended up making one of the guest rooms my official room. Mitsukuni and I were comfortably sitting on the bed while Takashi took up the desk chair.

I let out a loud groan. "I don't want to go to school with everyone knowing I'm connected to half the host club!"

"How come?"

I gave the blond a very long look, an expression of 'are you kidding me?' on my face. "Mitsukuni... I'm best friends with one host," I pointed over to Takashi.

"Cousins with another," pointed to him. "Engaged to one and happen to b childhood friends with another. And you're all hosts. You make a bunch of girls happy for the fun of it. If they found out about all my connections they'd start up a 'kill Hiromi' game."

There was a little chuckle from Takashi while Mitsukuni oh-ed.

"That does sound like a bit of a problem."

"A bit?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Hm... Well, you know, there is a pretty good way to avoid everyone knowing," Mitsukuni suddenly piped up, he expression thoughtful.

"Mitsukuni..." Takashi murmured, giving the other teen a long stare.

"It'll be okay, Takashi!" Mitsukuni grinned and let out a little laugh, an aura of flowers and cuteness circling him.

Oh, I forgot about that little detail of my cousin. He had that weird aura that made you want to cuddle him senseless.

"And what's this 'pretty good way'?" I asked, leaning back into my pillows and looking back and forth between the two cousins.

Takashi actually looked a little weary of whatever Mitsukuni was thinking while the blond was grinning. I had a very bad feeling about this...

"Well," Mitsukuni started, drawing out the word. "We have another host, Haru-chan, and she's really a she dressing up as a he. No one even knew Haru-chan was a girl until she ended up working with the club!"

"And this relates to me how?"

Mitsukuni smiled. "We could dress you up!"

"You want me to... cross dress."

"Yeah! Hiromi would look so cute in a boys uniform!"

I slowly blinked, looking over at Takashi. "Why didn't you like his plan?"

"You don't look very boyish," he said with a stoic expression.

"Thank you?"

Takashi nodded in reply.

"Haru-chan isn't very boyish either and none of the girls have noticed yet. She's super cute!"

I leaned further back, tilting my head to stare are the blank ceiling. Ouran's two uniforms were a hideous yellow dress for the girls with obnoxious puffed shoulders and a high collar and then there was a nice blue blazer, white dress shirt and black slacks for the boys. Between the two, the boys uniform looked more comfortable and more flattering on anyone.

Now, if I dressed up as a boy I'd have to cut my hair, hide it from Eiji and I'd probably still need to avoid the Hitachiin brothers.

Somehow that all sounded easy compared to the hordes of angry female students that would try murdering me.

I let out a long breath and looked forward again to where Mitsukuni was happily swinging his feet back and forth.

"You know what? Why not?"

* * *

**Hey look at this! I got two chapters out in one weekend!**

**I just realized that I haven't bee putting up any disclaimers... So, I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CANNON CHARACTERS OF OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!**

**Anyway, I made a Tumblr for the fanfiction. it's where I'll be posting little one-shots later on, maybe writing little shorts and answering questions about the characters here. It's (aonozuka dot tumblr dot com) and I'll be posting at least once every day (obviously not short stories or one-shots... I don't have enough brain for that).**

**Molly Grace 16** \- _**That's exactly what I wanted! I'm glad that you noticed :) I think Kaoru and Hikaru will know since it's about their future... But they probably wouldn't know what Hiromi looks like. But with this little twist I added in it'll make things even more interesting when Kaoru finds out that his future wife is willing and alright with cross dressing xD (Thank you again for another review! I love hearing your comments!)**_

**CeruleanCat** \- _**I don't know any good plot that has an immediate love between the love interests. It's really only good if you get to see the two characters grow and develop feelings, which is how this fanfiction will be. I kind of hate the 'love at first sight' thing. There's nothing fun about reading about it.**_

**aaa17** \- _**There will be LOTS of fluffy moments, my dear friend. I love me some fluff.**_

**setsuka-kun** \- _**Ah! I'm so happy that you liked it so much! It makes me really glad. Well, there are going to be a few more character introductions before we meet the rest of the host club, but you can rest assured that there will be piles of drama attached to those characters. Plus! We get to sink out teeth into the REAL plot of the story. I chose Kaoru because of he's the less popular twin. I'm hopping to give everyone an appreciation for Kaoru.**_

\- _**Thank you! I'm not sure how good I am at pacing but I really hope I can keep it up. I'm really hoping to do a lot of character development for Hiromi and Eriko later on in the story, hopefully you'll like them just as much, or more, by the end of this fanfiction.**_

**Winter Coma** \- _**Don't you worry! In the next chapter we get to see Eriko in a different light and I think that you might like her a bit more. I think Hiromi being thrown into the mix with Hikaru and Kaoru and their brotherly love routine will be really funny (or at least I'm hoping it will be!).**_

**Wow guys, s many reviews! Thank you all sooooo sooo much! I love you guys.**

**Sayounara for now! ✿**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sweet as a Summer Breeze**

Chapter 5 - Aonozuka

* * *

The girl in the mirror looked completely different from what I was used to. Seriously, it was like looking at a better dressed, neater, prettier me and it was kind of disturbing.

The me looking back from the mirror was all dolled up ready to be put on display. My usually wavy hair was curled to perfection, bits pulled back from the sides of my head and pinned at the back. My blue eyes were even brighter than usual, thanks to the softer blue and the thin black eye liner rimming them. The dress even made my limited curves more noticeable; a cute white ribbon tied under my chest while the rest of the dress moved like water to my knees.

Seriously... Why did I have to dress up so much for a simple dinner with my _family_?

I blew out a little sigh and shook my head. Of course there was a reason for dressing up - my father. Eiji Aonozuka was very insistent about all family dinners being formal events. Hell, I'm surprised he didn't invite the other clans just to show off.

Eriko waltzed into my bedroom, the door making a soft bang on the wall behind it.

"Okaa-chan, you should be quieter when entering someone else's room," I said, frowning. "Or maybe even _knocking_ on the door and waiting for an answer."

Eriko grinned. "Where's the fun in that? I'd never surprise you if I did something like that."

Oh God, just kill me now.

"What would you like, Okaa-chan?"

Eriko's smile softened as she walked - well, more like glided - farther into the large room.

My bedroom was one of the only ones in the guest hall of the Haninozuka house. Mitsukuni and Yasuchika's rooms were in the family hall. In Comparison to the family bedrooms, mine was a bit smaller but just had more elegance to it.

There was a large bay window across from the door and just outside it was a small hanging garden filled with flowers of all colours and shapes. My bed was pressed against the left wall, right in the middle. It was a large canopy bed, the translucent white sheets hanging across the frame above. I had a nice walk in closet, recently added once it was official that Eriko and I were moving in, and it sat across from the bed with the door to my private bathroom beside it. My mirror was hooked to the wall between the two doors.

The only real personal touches I'd made were the music stand by the window, a few pictures on the night tables on either side of the bed and my collection of stuffed animals happily crowding the head of my bed.

Hey, what can I say? I _am_ related to Mitsukuni after all. Takashi figured that it was probably something to do with Aonozuka gene. Maybe a love of stuffed animals and sugary foods was passed down.

"I came to see if you needed any help but it looks like the maid already got to you." Eriko stood behind me, her hands resting on my shoulders.

A little smile crept up onto my lips. "I think the maids were just waiting for a female victim to pray on."

Eriko laughed, the tinkly sound filling up my room. "It does look like that, doesn't it. Hopefully they didn't scare you too much."

I scoffed, raising an eyebrow. "A few women scaring off me off with some hair curlers? Do you know me at all, Okaa-chan?"

"You're right. You're right," she laughed.

"You don' have to repeat yourself. I heard the first time." Was it a little odd that I was scolding my mother? Probably. But it was so normal by now.

I took a moment and glanced at Eriko in the mirror. Her long golden hair was tied back, curls falling down her back. Her bangs framed her face and she had a touch of make-up on - accenting her cheekbones, eye shadow making her green eyes flare with life and pale red lipstick gave her lips even more form than usual. She had a pretty grey dress on, flowers along the hems. It had a boat neck collar and half sleeves. The bottom of the dress came a little lower than her knees.

Eriko looked just as stunning as ever.

"What time are we leaving?"

The smile on Eriko's lips dampened a little and I felt a twinge of regret. "In a few minutes. I was going to wait 'till you were done but you've already been all dressed up."

She attempted a better smile and failed miserably. It looked more like she was just twisting her lips into different positions. I met my own eyes in the mirror and saw my shoulders and chest lift in a slow, long breath.

By the time I met Eriko's eyes again, they were cleared. The moment of pain had passed and the usual Eriko was back again.

"Well, let's go tell Oji that we're leaving," I suggested, and thankfully Eriko nodded and quickly skipped out of my room.

As soon as the door swung closed behind her, my fingers tightened against my thighs. The pretty blue fabric between my tense fingers probably kept my nails from cutting into my palms, but I could still feel the slight sting.

Eiji Aonozuka was a monster. I glared at my reflection, his stupid blue eyes glaring right back at me from my face.

Just the thought of Eiji caused Eriko pain and I hated it. The painful clenching inside my chest was proof enough of that. It didn't help that my brother, Kosei, had stopped writing to the both of us after a month of living with Eiji. It was like Eiji had ripped even more from my family than I even wanted to think about and the pain was almost crippling.

I didn't want to see my father. I didn't want to put on a fake expression of calm while my insides twisted by just being near the man who helped make me. And I didn't want to think about how life had been when our family had been together, living happily, while Eiji snuck around behind Eriko's back with other women.

But then again, if Eriko could suck it up and face the man that betrayed her than it couldn't be as hard as I was making it out to be.

* * *

I was wrong. I was going to murder someone.

The minute Eriko and I walked into the Aonozuka house we were greeted by a pale, black haired woman. The woman of the _house_. I had to clench my jaw and tighten my grip on my shoulder purse so that I didn't jump at the woman and scratch her eyes out.

She had long, pretty hair that fell nice and straight around her face and shoulders. Her skin was milky except for a single beauty mark under her left eye. She was shorter than Eriko, but a little taller than me.

The three of us stood in the entrance for a little under a minute, the awkward silence thick in the air. Thankfully - for her - Eiji stepped in by then, a young man at his side.

Beside me I heard Eriko's breath catch and I knew. I could practically hear her heart shattering in her chest the moment that she caught sight of the young man beside Eiji. He had slightly ruffled honey blond hair, barely tanned skin, eyes that were a little too wide for a boy and their colour was the same fiery green as Eriko's.

This time my nails did cut into my palms when I realized just who I was looking at. Kosei Aonozuka looked just like me, but with a slightly stronger jaw, short hair and much taller. We had the same thin frame, same slightly too big bottom lip. It was just weird.

Eiji looked just the same as I remembered him - tall, strong shoulders, defined jaw, naturally tanned skin and black hair. The only changes I could see were the laugh lines around his eyes and the grey hair showing up in his hair.

The familiar gripping pain clenched in my chest. It took conscious effort on my part for my fingers to unclench around the strap of my purse. Here was the missing half of my little family, living in our old house with a new woman. It hurt, but what I was feeling was probably nothing compared to how Eriko was feeling.

"Hiromi, I'm so glad that you could make it tonight," Eiji smiled widely at me and my stomach twisted. His smile dropped away when he looked over at my mother. "Eriko."

_Bastard_, I wanted to scream it at his face.

Eriko placed her hand on my shoulder and squeezed. I didn't even try to shrug it off, even though I wanted to blow up. The anger burning in my chest felt like it was melting my insides and turning me into a gooey mess of anger. But if Eriko needed something to hold, I'd stand firm against the storm inside my chest.

"Otou-san," I greeted with a little nod and a barely there smile.

I really hoped he could tell the difference between a fake smile and a real one.

"Well, you know Kosei," Eiji said with a chuckle as he clasped a hand down on my brother's shoulder. It was like looking into a parallel world. "But this is my fiancée, Yuzuki Tsukuda. And my little one is running around here somewhere."

This time it wasn't my stomach twisting. It felt like someone had literally reached into my chest, through my ribs, and gripped my heart. Not only had he replaced Eriko in his life, but he'd also filled in my place as well. He'd had it all while Eriko had been forced to flee from her feelings.

I turned to look at the pretty woman and gave her the same bare smile I'd given Eiji. But I think there was something in my eyes that betrayed me because Yuzuki kind of flinched back into Eiji.

"It's nice to meet you, Tsukuda-san," I said in the most pleasant voice I could muster up.

It took her a second to catch herself and then she gave me a shaky smile in return. "Oh you can just call me Yuzuki."

My smiled tightened. "Oh no, I couldn't do that." Like hell I'd be talking to her in such familiar terms. You couldn't _pay_ me to call her by her first name.

"It's been a while, Hiromi," the soft tenor broke me from my musings.

I met eyes identical to mine and nodded. "Yeah, it's nice to see you Kosei."

We used to be glued to the hip when we were little. It was strange to think about how much five years had changed Kosei. I could still remember when he'd been shorter than me and now he stood a good head higher than me.

"Shall we go into the dinning room? You arrived just in time for dinner," Eiji pipped up.

"Yes, good idea Eiji," Yuzuki smiled up at the man and then turned it on Eriko and I. "If you'd like to just follow us, we'll show you to the dinning room."

I narrowed my eyes on the woman and she flinched again. "We know where the dinning room is. Thank you _Tsukuda-san_."

Eriko squeezed my shoulder again before letting go. I quickly walked forward, brushing by Yuzuki. From the corner of my eye I caught Kosei giving me a strange look but I ignored him. He was on the other team for all I knew.

"Y-Yes, of course," Yuzuki mumbled from behind me.

The table was arranged neatly and I could remember eating multiple dinners at this table. The maid who made up the table and arranged all the food, plates and silverware was named Gabrielle Michaels and she'd also been the maid in charge of my room when I'd lived here.

I scanned the seating arrangement with a critical eye, noting that there were six seats with plates in front of them. So we'd be eating with my new sibling...

Fantastic.

Eriko and I took our seats as far from the head of the table as we could, right across from each other.

Since everyone eating was related in some way Eiji and Yuzuki would sit on either side of the first chair, where the head of the family would sit usually sit. It was so that everyone would be comfortable and no one was above anyone else and I'd always liked the idea.

Back in Canada, Eriko and I had a nice little breakfast nook where we usually ate when it was just the two of us. Sometimes the cook would come sit with us, but it was almost always a casual affair. No dressing up and everyone could see each other when they were talking.

Once we were both settled Eriko rested her chin in the palm of her hand, fiery green eyes fixed on me.

"You should be nicer," was all she said.

"No way. I refuse."

Eriko smiled and shook her head. "I know it upsets you, but you shouldn't take your frustration out on a stranger."

I gave the woman a long look. "Okaa-chan, they're all strangers. I don't know why we're even here."

She sighed and nodded. "I have to admit, I wouldn't have even recognized Kosei is he didn't look so much like you."

I smiled a little. "Yeah, it was kind of like looking into a mirror. I can't tell if we're both just really girly looking of more elegant looking."

Eriko laughed quietly just as the others came into the room. Kosei took a seat beside Eriko while Yuzuki took the seat one over from me and Eiji sat down beside Kosei.

"Yukiko should be down in a moment. She's been very excited to mee you, Hiromi," Eiji told me, completely ignoring Eriko.

It made me clench my teeth together. I wanted to go over and smack him till he could at least speak properly to his ex-wife. And it wasn't like he had any reason to be so rude to her. It wasn't like _she_ was the one who cheated and screwed around.

Everyone stayed silent, giving each other looks, counting the pattens on the plates or even just tracing patterns in the tablecloth with their eyes. It wasn't until the doors banged open again that the silence was broken.

I turned in my seat a little to see a girl, around four or five years old, skipping into the room. She had black hair cut short, just under her chin, that was sleek and straight - obviously inherited from her mother. She had dark blue eyes and pale skin, but I could see that she had the same mouth as Kosei and I.

The girl grinned and jumped up into her seat. She turned to me just as I turned back to face Eriko. "Hi!"

I jumped a little at the loud voice. I hadn't really been expecting it, figurine Eiji would have been on her like peanut butter on toast to teach her what a 'proper' girl must sound like.

"Hello," I murmured back, barely glancing at her.

"You're Kosei-nii's sister, right? Which would make you my sister too!"

From across the table Eriko chuckled. I sent her a pleading look that ultimately went ignored.

I wasn't good with kids, never have been. Even _as_ a kid I'd shied away from the others in my class and stuck with Kosei, Mitsukuni or Kyoya. They freaked me out. A lot. They were like little grenades of emotion, ready to explode at any time. And it could be any emotion! They could suddenly get angry for no reason, or start crying at the smallest thing. It was terrifying!

"Why don't we start?" Yuzuki suggested from the other side of Yukiko and I had to rein myself in before I started doing a little dance in my chair.

Without any more prompting the six of us started gathering food onto our plates. It wasn't an extravagant dinner, there was rice, vegetables and a portion of fried pork. We all gave thanks for food before starting.

I'd just finished my rice when someone cleared their throat. I looked up, catching Eriko's confused expression. We both turned to Eiji where he sat with his hands neatly folded on the table in front of him. Instead of a smile he had a strangely serious expression. I glanced over at Kosei and it looked like he was pretty confused by the interruption as well.

"We invited the two of you here to share dinner and catch up. But we also invited you here to discuss something else."

"And what would that be, Eiji?" Eriko asked, speaking to the man for only the second time since we arrived.

"Is it really necessary to bring it up during dinner?" Yuzuki asked quietly.

I frowned. What the hell were they going on about?

Eiji gave his fiancée a quick, meaningful look before turning back to Eriko and me. It was odd to see Eiji so serious. My entire life he'd never looked at me like and it was kind of weird.

"We want you to live here with me while you're in Japan."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Hey there guys, how's it going? I'm happy to be getting this chapter out, it's what starts the _real_ plot. You know, everything outside the fluff with her and Kaoru. Now you see what Hiromi is going to be dealing with during the 'courting' stage between our two kitties. _  
_**

**I really hope you guys like everything so far, even if there's been a lack of hosts.**

**Disclaimer - I DON'T own anything involving Ouran High School host Club. Sadly.**

**Molly Grace 16 \- _Well, Hiromi's pretty flat, but not quite as much as Haruhi - thankfully there are ways for her to look more flat. Of course Kyoya will know! Even if he hadn't known Hiromi before she moved back he'd know anyway. Kyoya is all knowing xD_**

**killjarkidranger \- _Thank you very much!_**

**Enecs \- _Thank you! It's great to know people like this fanfiction._**

**aaa17 \- _I'm sorry! Just a little bit longer, alright? I PROMISE he'll be in chapter seven. Well, she won't need to cut her hair. In a lot of manga I've read, or anime I've watched, there are male characters with long hair. So, I'm thinking about having her cut it a bit and then put it into a style kind of like Tamaki's in episode four. I think the plan I have in mind for the cross dressing bit will go over well with everyone._**

**CeruleanCat \- _Oh thank you! I'm really glad some people have gone and checked it out!_**

**Carolina36 \- _Well, the purpose of the cross dressing is to avoid everyone knowing who she is. So, they'll have to figure it out for themselves. You can guess that Kyoya will definitely be the first to figure it out._**

**Anyway, review and all that jazz, please and thank you.**

**See ya guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sweet as a Summer Breeze**

Chapter 6 - The Transformation of Hiromi!

* * *

Silence reigned supreme over the dinning room. I'm pretty sure you could hear mice chattering somewhere behind the walls, it was that quiet. I'm not quite sure what my face looked like, but Eiji was getting a chuckle out of it.

"I guess you weren't exactly expecting a request like that," he said and then casually took a sip from his glass of wine.

'Weren't exactly expecting it'? No duh!

I didn't really know if I was more shocked that Eiji would ask this in front of our entire family or that he'd ask at all. I mean, really, in what world would I toss aside my mother who has always loved and cared for me for a man who's ignored me and never once even _called_.

But by the expectant look on Eiji's face, it was obvious that he was thinking something completely different. He looked like he knew I would say yes and come merrily to his side of the family. Ha, like that would ever happen.

But when I caught the look on Eriko's face I knew what he was really waiting for. And I hated him all the more for it.

Eiji hadn't asked in front of everyone to put _me_ in a tight situation, but to put my mother in a heartbreaking one. Her head was lowered a little so that I couldn't see her eyes, her shoulders slumped and no where near as proud and bold as I was used to.

It was like Eiji was trying to take away the only thing Eriko had left in her life besides her company.

At that realization my blood boiled over. There was no twisting stomachs or clenched chests. My entire body throbbed with anger and I could feel my pulse drumming away in my head.

I stood, the chair legs dragging across the hardwood floor. I wouldn't be surprised if it left parts in the polished cherry wood flooring. I didn't move for a moment, just stared at Eiji with hard, dark eyes and mentally tried to suffocate he man with my feelings. Sadly, it didn't work.

"I'll be leaving now," I said simply and quickly stormed from the room, ignoring the startled squeaks from Yuzuki and Yukiko.

It was more than I could take. I always thought of myself as a tolerant person but there were some things I just couldn't simply ignore.

Eriko's footsteps sounded behind me, the heels of her shoes clacking against the flooring as she hurried along behind me. It really shouldn't have been too hard for her, having such long legs, but her shuddering breaths helped me figure out why she wasn't quite as speedy as usual.

We didn't stop until we reached the entrance. I had lived a good chunk of my life in this house, I couldn't forget the layout even if I wanted. A single servant stood at the doors, two bags draped over his arm. I didn't recognize him, but I still thanked him anyway as he handed me my shoulder bag. As soon as I had the strap over my shoulder I was out the door and on my way to the car.

The door slammed behind me, plunging me into the dark. It was the middle of summer, the humidity less intense at night. The lack of hot air helps lower my _own_ temperature, especially when I pressed my hot hands against the cold window glass.

I sat in my seat with my arms folded against my chest. The air was refreshing and just being out of my old house helped calm me down. I'm sure Eriko would give me an odd look later for my of so mannerly actions tonight.

Said woman opened the drivers door and sat down behind the wheel. She wasn't breathing shakily any more, but her hands shook more than mine when she grabbed hold of the wheel.

"I'm sorry for rushing out like that, Okaa-chan," I murmured.

She shook her head. "No, it's alright. I think I might have done it if you hadn't." She turned her head and gave me a weak smile.

"I'm also sorry you didn't get to talk to Kosei," I continued, placing my hands down on my thighs.

This time Eriko sighed. "He's even quieter than you now. I don't think I'd have gotten to talk to him even if we'd gotten the chance. I wouldn't know what to say."

"Do you think Oji has some ice cream in the freezer?"

She let out a long breathy laugh, leaning back into her seat. "With your cousin living in his house? He's bound to have something cold and sweet we can eat for dinner."

It was a pretty common ritual between Eriko and me to hunker down and stuff our faces after a bad day. We started it after my first year of middle school in Canada, away from my friends and the familiar faces that filled the halls.

I'd spent most of the day lost and the other half of the day trying to avoid getting in anyone's way. When Eriko came to pick me up I'd complained to her about the unkind kid who accidentally tripped me and hadn't said sorry, and the rude girl who had made snacks for the class and had completely ignored me even though she had extra. After hearing my tales she took a little detour, landing us in the grocery store a street over from our home and we had come back loaded with vanilla, mint, rocky road and a liter of pop.

"Sounds good. Maybe we should invite Mitsukuni too," I suggested.

"And what about Yasuchika?"

"No, he's got a thing about sweets."

Eriko shrugged and started the car. Thankfully the atmosphere had cleared up a little,the emotions that had been choking us lifting a little bit.

* * *

And that was exactly how each of the Haninozuka's found the two of us later that night. We were both sitting on the kitchen counters, bowls of ice cream firmly planted in our hands.

Yasuchika, when he had walked in, looked at us both and immediately turned on his heel and left the room. Eriko looked over at me with a confused expression, a spoon hanging from her mouth. I just shrugged and we continued eating.

When Yorihisa walked in he just shook his head and went about his business.

And when Mitsukuni came in he jumped right in on the ice cream shovelling. He even went and grabbed some cake from some hidden stash he had somewhere in the house.

I had to say, night time Mitsukuni was adorable. He had on these little stripped pyjamas and Usa-chan was tucked under his arm. Thankfully, while he ate, he was very neat about it - probably one of the only times he showed his real age.

The three of us sat together, Mitsukuni and I swinging our legs back and forth between the counter and the floor. It was quiet while we ate, the room peaceful compared with the tidal wave of emotions earlier.

I took the time to think about life so far. If Eriko had told me earlier that we were moving back to Japan I probably would have jumped head first out the highest window in our house. And yet, here I was; sitting on the kitchen counter of my uncle's kitchen with my cousin and mother. And it wasn't even as painful as I figured it would be.

"Baa-chan? Would it be alright if Hiromi went to school as a boy?"

I choked, ice cream going down the wrong tube. Neither of them even blinked an eye as they watched me hack and attempt to breathe.

"Why the sudden question Mitsukuni-kun?"

"Well," the little blond dragged out the word. "Hiromi's worried that the girls at school won't like her. So we want to dress her up!" He gave the older woman a bright, cheery smile.

I took a deep breath with my no clear lungs. Oh Lord, it felt better! The moment I finished my moment of bliss, I turned and glowered at Mitsukuni.

I really wanted to go through with it _without_ Eriko knowing about it! She'd never let me live it down! Hell, she'd be dressing me up as a boy for the next few years... Actually, I don't think I'd really care to much about that.

"Hiromi-chama as a... boy?" Eriko tilted her head a little. I could see the gears spinning in her head. And just as I had thought, Eriko's thoughtful expression turned to one of pure and unadulterated joy. "She'd look so cute!"

I cringed back away from the two, an aura of happiness surrounding them like a thick pink fog. I swear, it even smelt like cake and roses. It was terrifying.

"Wanna help?"

My doom had just been sealed.

* * *

From what I could still see in the mirror, Takashi and Mitsukuni sat patiently on my bed. Takashi was reading something - probably school related - while Mitsukuni sat at the edge of my bed, swinging his feet and Usa-chan and Ao-kun locked in his arms, just watching my mother work away at me.

"I feel like I'm creating a masterpiece," Eriko said to herself. She probably didn't even realize that she sounded like a crazy person. "I don't know how I didn't think of this before. You and you're brother have the perfect combination of feminine and masculine looks. If we dress you up like a girl, you look like a girl. If we dress you as a boy, give your hair a few little snips and get rid of your make-up you look like a cute, elegant boy!"

I didn't even bother telling her she sounded nuts and I'm pretty sure Mitsukuni was getting a kick out of it too. But what she said was right. If I had made a few little changes to my appearance I could look exactly like my brother. It was kind of a scary thought.

When we were little Kosei and I had looked identical and we acted it too. There was no him or her, just them. We were always just 'the twins' because no one could tell us apart and we didn't _want_ anyone to.

But then, when we started school, Kosei had told me that he didn't want to be 'the twins' anymore. He wanted his own friends and his own person. Home and school were never quite the same after that. Kosei became a quieter kid than before and somehow I ended up following his example still. It wasn't until I met Kyoya that I really _tried_ to keep myself from copying my brother because I wanted Kyoya to be able to pick the two of us apart.

And here I was again - trying to look like Kosei. But at least this time I would still be me and not him too.

"Done! My masterpiece has been completed!" Eriko shouted, breaking me from my train of thought.

She turned me to fully face the mirror and I inwardly groaned. I looked like my brother with longer hair. Wonderful.

My face had been cleaned away of make-up, also reviling the little beauty mark I had under my right eye. My skin seemed much more tan than it actually was without the make-up to lighten the colour. My eyes looked a little dimmer, no longer emphasized my the eyeliner or mascara.

Eriko had cut my hair too. It wasn't a drastic change and not _too_ shocking. Before this, my hair had hung a little longer than my shoulder blades and now the blond ends stopped just below my shoulders. It looked healthier this way, oddly enough. She'd tied it too, using a little hair elastic, so that it fell neatly over my shoulder. This way I wouldn't have to put extensions in when I was around any of the other family members and yet it still had a slight elegance to it.

"Wow! Hiromi, you look awesome!"

"I have to hand it to myself, this is pretty amazing," Eriko grinned to herself, staring at my reflection in the mirror.

"It looks good," Takashi added in from behind us all.

"Thanks Takashi," I smiled softly, hoping the older teen could feel how genuine I was.

"Hey! How come Mitsukuni-kun and I don't get that you's?!"

I turned in the chair and glared at my mother. "Because _you_ were never supposed to be here in the first place. And _he_ was the one who brought you into this. I'm going to be modelling like this all the time now." I crossed my arms over my chest and sighed.

"Oh! That reminds me. Before summer break is finished we're going to have to get you some chest bindings. You never know who might be staring a little too hard," Eriko chattered away as if I hadn't even said anything.

"Are you mad at me now, Hiromi?" Mitsukuni whimpered as he trudged up to me.

I stared at him for a moment, trying to fight the need to hug the teen and tell him everything was all okay. He'd never learn that way. But the longer I stared at my cousin - his eyes filling up with tears, his arms holding our two bunnies close to his chest - I could feel myself cracking.

Finally I let out a groan and reached out to hug him. "No, it's fine, Mitsukuni," I grumbled into his shirt.

He laughed happily, the tears practically vanishing.

_I'm in for a long couple of years._

* * *

**Hello my faithful reviewers! **

**Ohmygosh! You guess sent in SO many reviews! It made me so happy! I smiled at every review I got, even if the email came in at 4 o'clock in the morning. You guys are the reason I can keep writing and to see so many of you like this makes me really glad.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING INVOLVED WITH OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!**

**So, a lot of you guys hate Eiji and that side of Hiromi's family. All the reviews gave me a little giggle. I didn't actually write them with the intent of having them being the 'villains' at the beginning but it works just the same. They kind of created themselves in a way... Except for Yukiko-chan :3 And she'll be coming in again later and I promise you guys will fall in love with her.**

**Now to answer some reviews!**

**Winter Coma \- _Is it terrible that I kind of enjoyed writing such a tense scene between all the Aonozukas? But I'm glad that you can now see Eriko as I hoped everyone would. She's got a lot of history and tries to just put on a happy face so that she doesn't trouble anyone. I have plans for Eiji... I don't think anyone will like him by the end of this story._**

_**NEXT CHAPTER HAS THE REST OF THE HOSTS!**_

**Enecs \- _She's not planning on living with him either xD She'd rather punch out his teeth, but that's not what 'dignified' girls do. Pfft._**

**aaa17 \- _Here you go! Some light hearted-ness between our favourites so far. Plus some ice cream binging xD_**

**Molly Grace 16 \- _Well, she's lived with Eiji and then she spent quite a long time hating her dad, so I think she'd have a lot of patience. Plus, Hiromi's not really one to out right state her feelings. She'd rather storm out of a room, stomping, than actually talk about , even if she deals with it for a bit, she gets to make a dramatic exist later!_**

**ThatCaptainYo \- _Well, I really hope I can get you to love Hiromi and the cannon characters as well as my other OCs. And don't worry. I had the idea for how I wanted her to look when I first started writing._**

**Guest \- _Thank you so much! :D_**

**killjarkidranger \- _I'm glad!_**

**Shiori07 \- _Hopefully I satisfied you're need to have no cliff hangers in this chapter. Instead, you just have to wait for the hosts in the next one! Mwahahaha!_**

_**IMPORTANT! **_

**I had to change around the timeline a little. Originally this story was going to be set at the beginning of the school year, in April, but as I was watching the anime for the tenth time I realized that I couldn't do that. Haruhi had already been mentioned in the previous chapters and I didn't want to wait LONGER to introduce her. **

**So! I'm starting this story just after their trip to Karuizawa in episode 15, but it'll be vaguely following the manga. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed!**


End file.
